


Adorably cute things

by Jo Lasalle (Jo_Lasalle)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lasalle/pseuds/Jo%20Lasalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame brings Jin a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorably cute things

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of Solo & I trying to write an Akame drabble to the prompt "rubber duck". This is not a drabble, and I wrote it alone and then Solo refused to touch it. :-( (She will eventually forgive me for inflicting the angst on her.)
> 
> This was also written before there was an actual-supposed Jinbaby!

Kame rings the bell of Jin's apartment. Just like that. Like before.  
  
Friday to Sunday, Jin said, and it's Saturday, early evening, and Kame's not a coward. He brought a little box full of adorably cute things, the rubber duck sitting on top for decoration, staring around with slightly crazy eyes. Kame can empathize.  
  
Jin shushes him as soon as the door opens. Of course.  
  
"She's sleeping now," he whispers, showing the way. "But that's just a trick."  
  
"I forgot her name," Kame says, and it just comes out soft, not weak.  
  
"Ayumi," Jin says. Shrugs an awkard Jin shrug, the way he used to blush when Kame teased him.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I didn't pick it."  
  
Jin's baby is very pink, with adorably cute little hands and small huffy breaths. Jin has baby barf on his left shoulder and large circles under his eyes, and the most in love look on his face, and Kame didn't think you could actually feel it, your heart breaking, a thousand hot tiny pieces.  
  
"She's beautiful," Kame says. Just like Jin.  
  
"I know," Jin says, and his smile is a little wavering because he knows Kame, knows all the rest there was too. "Thank you for the present?" he says, and the total Jin tone of it makes Kame want to punch him and hug him at the same time.  
  
"You're welcome," he says. "Least I could do."


End file.
